


Falling and Rising

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned by Parents, Animagus, Except I suck at slow burn, Explicit Language, Good Fenrir Greyback, Hogwarts, Lupophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Quadrilingual Remus, Rugged Remus, Scheming Fenrir Greyback, Slow Burn, wolf pack au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Remus Lupin joins Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year late because his guardian keeps chewing up the acceptance letters.





	1. Family

**"Mail isn't real."** Fenrir Greyback grumbles at the table, shovelling dark, dry oatmeal into his mouth. 

12 year old Remus stares at him. For a long time. Eyes hard. "You bloody cocknose liar." 

" _Well_ , it isn't." 

"You hairy lying _bastard_." 

"Fifer! Tell the little runt mail isn't bloody real!" 

Fifer looks up from cooking bacon. She glares at Fenrir. "Remus will listen to only who he wants. And he isn't a runt, and you know it. _And_  mail is _real_. Arse." 

"Ha!" Remus practically screams in Fenrir's face. 

"Bugger off, shitbags." 

"Yeah, bugger off shitbags." says a 15 year old boy entering the house in more mud than running pants. 

"Say it again Kit. Say it again!" Fifer throws her tongs at him. 

"Chill, Fiver." Vincent takes off his sunglasses, equally or more so caked in mud, "Kit beat up a bicorn outside, he did." 

"Don't. Call me fiver. You wanker." Fifer shoved bacon (only half cooked and very much sizzling) in her mouth while glaring at Vincent. She doesn't even grimace. "And Kennison Idiot Thomas did not beat up a bicorn, arsehole. He's no stronger than you and a bicorn would lick you up for dessert." 

"Fif, don't eat all the bacon." Fenrir says, hardly caring. 

"Cook it yourself." She snarls, storming away. 

"Yuri! Cook this bacon!" Fenrir calls to replace Fifer. 

"Did he really best a bicorn, Vin?" Remus asks. 

Vincent grins wolfishly. "He damn well did." 

Something changes in Remus's eyes and Vincent suddenly regrets what he's said. And then the boy is tackling Vincent to the ground, growling and hitting, spitting and biting. 

"G-Greyback!" Vincent yelps. 

"Well. Don't bite the bull." 

"Creatures never hurt anyone you sodding bitch tits!" 

 

"Aye pup." 

Remus looks up from his book in bed. "Aye Henny." 

28 year old Hendrix Janssen smiled down at him, leaning against the door frame, "you ready?" 

Remus dropped his gaze for a second. "Yeah." 

"Come then." Henny tilted his head to gesture. "The one day a month you're allowed to hate Fen is upon us and I don't want you to miss a second more." 

Remus smiled with his lips pressed tight and followed the kind man out of the room, house and into the forest. 

Remus walked with Henny, then he took a sudden stop, he felt...something. He looked to the left and saw a shimmer in the forest. 

"Hen-"

"Careful, pup." Henny sounded almost scared. "Protective shield. Magic. Hurts" 

Remus let Henny put a protective arm around him and lead him away. Remus kept his head down as he remembered the visit of wizards the other week. Fenrir was forced to register to their wizard roster thing, along with the whole pack. 

Soon, deep within the forest, Fenrir was with the rest of the _family_. Kids, teenagers, muggles, mudbloods and well, no half bloods. Only Remus. 

"Remus." Fenrir called him forth, beside him. Remus struggled away from Henny and bared his sharpening teeth at Fenrir. Going as far away as he could. 

"Stay within the shield, my children. See you at dawn." 

And they all transformed. 


	2. Closer

"Shower, shower, shower." 17 year old Sabah mumbles as she ushers two girls in the shower at once. Maddy and Ava are all muddy with leaves sticking to them from last night's moon. Remus is next. He waits outside the washroom door. 

"Come get hosed down outside." Fenrir says, muddy, with a towel around his waist. 

"No." Remus says sharply. 

"You know why he doesn't want to!" Hendrix says, he winks at Remus. 

"I don't know yet!" Remus blushes. If he's gay, that is. 

 

Remus stands, clean now, as Fenrir, Henny, Blair and Jack (the adults) stand over Xander who had been reckless lastnight and hit the shield. 

His whole right side was burned. 

Jack kept wiping his tears and snot on his sleeve as Blair took the tweezers out of his hands and handed it to Henny. Fenrir cleaned the wound but all they could really do was wait for it to heal. 

"Remus." Fifer was behind him. He turns and looks. "Come." 

Remus follows her back to his room (that he shares with Luke and Cory, but they're not there right now).

"You okay?" Remus sits. 

"Yes." 

"I know wizard-folk freak ya out." 

Remus shakes his head a bit. "I am wizard folk. So...not freaked out. Just shaken." 

Fifer nods. "They scare me." 

Fifer's muggle. 

"Sorry." Remus says. 

"Don't be. They can just be scary is all." 

Remus bites his lip. "Yeah. I know." 

Fifer bites her lip too. She knows Remus's history. 

"Stop it." Remus says. "You don't have to think about it. I don't." 

"Yes you do." 

Remus sighs. "I try not to let it bother me. Lyall Lupin was a cold man and that shouldn't surprise me. Or anyone. Especially when it happened." 

When Lyall Lupin had thrown Remus to the wolves. Quite literally. At five years old. 

Of course Fenrir and his, were glad to take Remus in. Blair and Henny were biting Fenrir's ear off about how his Big Revenge Plan backfired while Jack rocked Remus to sleep. 

 

"Ehh, no." Jack stood up from his chair and spun away as Remus approached him. "I 'eard you 'ave bin asking about myzical zings like mail service. My mouth is shut." 

"Jack."  

"Mm Mm!" 

"Jackie." 

Jack gasps. He's a sucker for nicknames and sentiment. "No." 

"Jaaack." 

"I don't know 'oo you are. I don't talk to strangers!" This is funny coming from a 27 year old. To a 12 year old. 

"Remus, don't bug your mother." Blair teases walking into the livingroom. 

"Blair!" Remus whines. 

"What's going on?" Fenrir asks. 

Remus groans. "Let's just bring the whole parental unit in here, why not?!" 

"Present!" Henny says walking in too. Remus groans. 

"Where is the mail." Remus demands. 

Blair point at Fenrir......'s stomach. 

"I eat your mail." Fenrir finally confesses. 

Most of the kids are outside and the others are scattered. 

"You what?" 

"He eats your mail. I ate it once." Henny says. 

Remus gaps. 

"Fen eats them so you don't find them." Blair explains. "We just..." 

"Law-ve you." Jack sobs a little. "We _love_ you. Remus. My little-" 

Jack pulls Remus in and cries on him. 

"Jackson Abel Greyback!" Remus exclaims, struggling away. 

"Ma raison de vivre!" 

"Come, Jackie." Fenrir pulls Jack off of the boy.

"How long?" Remus runs his fingers through his hair. "How many?" 

"One for every birthday, since they probably knew Lyall gave you to us." Blair said. 

"And the about twenty five since you turned 11." Henny adds. 

"From who? From what?" 

"Hogwarts school for witches and wizards." says Fenrir. 

Remus gulps and lets himself be hugged by Jack again. 

"You won't go right?" Jack asks. 

Henny nudges Jack's knee with his foot. 

"We can't ask him to stay." Fenrir stares at Remus. "It's not fair. And...it's his birth right. It's my fault for turning a wizard kind. We knew this was going to happen." 

Remus's grip tightens around Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma raison de vivre - My reason for living
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \--I'm not sure how or why but i always seem to put Fenrir in polyamorous relationships--


	3. Farther

Albus Dumbledore himself had escorted Remus to Hogwarts. He thanked the parents even though he was probably sour about having been ignore for so long. 

Albus had brought the necessities Remus would need. The clothes were a little loose but Remus knew how to hem. 

Albus arrived on a sunny morning, while half the kids were covered in mud and the other half covered in water. Remus had showered and was waiting nervously. The parents all sat patiently with him in the kitchen. 

"Schools send letters 'ome." Jack states. Looking at Fenrir. "So do not eat anyzing sent from zem now on. We need to know what's 'appening and 'ow Rem is doing." 

"Yes, yes, dear." 

"Can we visit?" Blair bit her nails.

"Probably not." Remus answered. 

Henny moved Remus's hair out of his face. "Come home for the moon?"

"That can be arranged." Albus answers at the open door. 

Remus and Fenrir shot up. The others standing slowly and grabbing Remus's things. 

Albus offered a hand. "Greyback." 

Fenrir bared his teeth for a second before Henny hit him on the back of the head. Fenrir accepts the hand. "Dumbledore." 

Dumbledore pulls Fenrir in close - making Remus flinch. He wasn't sure who he was more comcerned about, the old man or the grumpy old man. When Fenrir pulls away, Dumbledore reaches for two of Remus's luggage and Jack hands Remus one.

Dumbledore explained in a letter that they would be travelling by magic.

So when Dumbledore reached out for Remus, Blair yelped and jumped forward. "Can we say goodbye!" Remus saw tears in her eyes. 

Remus drops his bag and runs to her. The four parents huddle over Remus and soon let go. 

And Remus is apparated to Hogwarts. 


	4. Letters

_Dear Blair, Fenrir, Hendrix, and Jack_

_I am moved into my room comfortably. Albus seems very nice. I have three roomates...who had been using my bed as a storage closet. Thanks to you lot._

_We're all friends now though. They've cleaned my bed and are funny. James, Peter, Sirius. I still have to catch up on classes and I'm taking evening classes with my teacher whose Head of House to catch up what I missed last year. Mrs McGonagall is strict but nice and funny. I seem to be fitting in fine. Hope you all are taking care._

_Remus_

Hendrix yelps a little, trying to tie Remus's owl Mercury to the window to stay put. It kept trying to fly away. 

Fenrir grabbed a paper and begins scribbling about some nonsense about boys, and Jack just can barely make out "Sirius Black?". Blair pushes Fenrir's back. 

"That's not what I want to say to the boy!" Blair exclaims. 

"Yeah, rip up your garbage and let us write." says Hendrix. 

Fenrir just growls at them. 

Jack grabs more paper and hands them out with pens. 

_Remus_

_Are you well? We are well. Be careful with those wizards. Especially Purebloods. Nasty pricks they are. Don't let them get inside your head. And don't let anyone discriminate against you because of what I did. And who is this Sirius? A boy? His name Sirius Black??????? I know em Black family. Noble and shite. Those folks are rotten and evil. Like poison. An oil spill. In the ocean. Your **life** is the ocean. They would kill you. Most of them. Be careful my son. _

_Greyback_

 

_Remus Taylor_

_We miss you, lovie. Hope you are being good. I miss gardening and eating with you. You were too smart for this place but I miss you terribly my boy. Listen to your heart (and your teachers). See you soon_

_Blair Taylor_

 

_Remus Abel_

_Hello mon trésor. Tu me manques!!! Réspondez moi plus tard. Sois sage. Tu me manques mon sweet sweet biquet. Be safe my chiot. Do anything to be safe. Take all wands. Steal a unicorn or what ever they have at your fancy school! I love you from here to there, everywhere._

_Jack Abel_

 

_Remus Janssen_

_Heya kiddo, the kids are going nuts for you. Ya parents too. Are we allowed to send you food? I hope so. I also have a book of yours, found in the cupboard. I'll try to get this bugger messenger of yours to take it or something. Dont let him give ya a hard time. He's just scared. Wild animals like us eat preppies like him for snack time. Sorry Mercury. Anyway. Good luck with your study, Remus. See you in a few weeks._

_Henny Janssen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello mon trésor. Tu me manques!!! Réspondez moi plus tard. Sois sage. Tu me manques mon sweet sweet biquet. Be safe my chiot." - "Hello my treasure. I miss you!!! Reply to me later. Be wise. I miss you sweet sweet lamb. Be safe my puppy."


	5. Janssen

Remus's face colours a deeper shade of red per letter of four that falls before him. 

Peter is amazed. Sirius is excited and curious. James is proud. 

They sort of remind Remus of his parents. 

"Who are all those from?" Peter asks. 

"My family." Remus answers quickly, stacking the letters up and attempting to tuck them into his robe. 

"Open them up mate!" Sirius encouraged. 

"Oh, no, it's okay! I don't want any of those...howler things or whatevers, I'll read them later." 

"But aren't you..." James nudges Peter hard. 

 

In potions, Sirius could see Remus very discreetly looking down at one of his letters. Remus kept a solid face. A face that reminded Sirius of a soldier or an old man. Sirius could swear he saw Remus nod to the letter.

In astronomy, James caught Remus peeking at his letters. Remus's eyes followed the words excitedly. Remus's mouth moved to the words. Remus tried to hold back his smile while he slid the paper back into his robe. 

In charms, Peter sees Remus smiling at his assignment. He's very very confused at first until he realizes that the assignments not the assignment at all. It's one of his letters. Remus rubs the bracelet on his left wrist with his right thumb and continues to stare at it. He must be homesick, Peter thinks. 

 

Remus accidentally takes a nap after dinner. And then he's supposed to magically see McGonagall in two minutes. Remus wakes up screaming. 

He's running around. Casually throwing things at the other boys for not waking him up. 

"Will she kill me?" Remus waddles to the washroom already undoing to pants. 

"Maybe worse." James flips through a quidditch magazine. 

Remus screams in the washroom while Sirius looks over at the floor and notices a letter on the floor. One of Remus's. 

"Sirius Black." James warns softly. His eyes over the top of the magazine. 

"I wasn't-" 

Peter picks it up, unbeknownst. "Whos is this?" 

James and Sirius shoot up and scream while Peter opens the letter.

_Remus Janssen_

While screaming, Peter shuts the letter and slids it under Remus's bed - right as Remus exits the washroom. 

"Don't make fun of me ya pricks. I'm late! I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck." Remus is grabbing his bag and running out. 

"Rest in peace!" Peter exclaims. 

"Ugh you guys are no use." 

The boys sit in their beds and try to calm down. 

"Thought his last name was Lupin." Sirius states first. 

"It is." James confirms. 

"Maybe his middle name is Janssen?" Peter suggests. 

They all nod in agreement. Because, it must be! Remus is Remus J Lupin and the letter said J soo....


	6. Not Janssen

Remus's middle name is not Janssen. 

That was evident the day James decided to low key ask Remus what his middle name was and in the same day, Sirius call Remus "Remus Janssen Lupin!" 

For the first event, Remus answered with a smile, "Oh yeah, my midde is John." 

For the second event, Remus's face fell, although his face redden, it looked almost like he would cry. 

Peter had stopped laughing and so did a few others in the common room. 

"What did you..." Remus whispered. 

Sirius froze and kept still. Much like his home life - still until permitted to move. 

James tried to cough through his dry mouth. "S-sirius. You mean _John_ , don't ya?" 

"That is...what I said..." Sirius stuttered. "Remus John..." 

Remus stared at Sirius. Then James. Then Peter. 

"Did you read my letters?" 

Peter immediately shook his head. James jumped over the couch, shouting _no!_ Sirius walks over slowly, trying to explain, his words barely louder than a mumble though  

Remus frowns a backs away. 

Then they're sitting on Remus's bed. Each of them bundled in very large wool sweaters Albus gave Remus. Remus loves them. They comfort him better than any biological mother.  

Sirius is itchy though. James keeps rolling up the forever rolling down sleeves. Peter's sweater keeps slipping off one shoulder or the other. 

Remus explains, with tears mind you, that Janssen is his adoptive dad. Kind of. In order for him to get officially adopted, one of his four parents would have to go to the Ministry of Magic and sort out paper work there. And go through their background checks, where the Ministry would find out Remus's parents are... Remus pauses and replaces werewolf with "non magical and I think they're embarassed."  

The three other boys don't mention that they _already_ know Remus is a werewolf. And his _adoptive_ parents are probably too. Dumbledore and McGonagall were obligated under Law to inform the school that there was a lycanthropic student ever since Fenrir was forced to register his pack. Luckily Dumbledore wasn't forced to inform parents too. 

They also don't mention that they did their research. Werewolf kind aren't allowed to adopt children. They are deemed too _reckless_ , _irresponsible_ , **_dangerous_**. 

That's why Remus can't be adopted by his parents. 

The boys all hug Remus and Remus sobs. 

"S-s-so t-there's Jack, Hendrix, Blair-" Remus opens his letters and shows them. Tells them how they all like to pretend and give him their last names. He tells them all about his dozens of siblings. 

Peter goes next and tells his family stories and family gatherings and animal misadventures. 

James talks proudly of his parents. His grandparents. His great-grandparents. Cousins. 

Sirius talks about his brother, his cousins, animals, elves, pranks. 

They all fall asleep on Remus's bed. 

Remus is unaware that all of them know perfectly well that they are cuddling a werewolf. 


End file.
